Hope On The Rocks/Issue 87
This is Issue 87 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Papi". This issue is Timmy-centric. 709, Papi “I never wanted to hurt anyone, y’know...” Garrett mutters. I don’t really care. For one, he killed almost the entire population of Rogersville. Second, I have other things on my mind right now, one of them being how to deal with Chad. “I hear ya.” Texas says, sitting next to me at the table in the RV. He is looking uneasy from me to Garrett to Kerri. Kerri is just sitting, trying to fix a broken handgun. Chad is sitting in the hallway, reading. I stare at him, however I don’t notice it until Chad looks at me. I smile, and look away. “Are you okay?” Texas asks me, looking worried at me. “I’m fine, papi.” I say with a big smile. I’m not, though. I can’t get this thing out of my mind. Chad hasn’t told anyone about his past. The problem is, I know about his past. “Yo, papi!” Greensworth says as he runs towards me. I wave, sitting at a café, enjoying a cup of coffee. “Hey, listen.” Greensworth pants as he is close now. “I have the stuff you requested. But, papi, you know this can cost us three years if not more.” “I know.” I say with a smile, finishing my coffee. “But let’s take the chance, right?” Greensworth looks at me with a faint smile for a moment. Then he nods and say “Right.” I get up, following Greensworth. I’ve orded nine bags of cocaine, a few pills of ecstacy and a bunch of weed. I’m usually not happy about drugs, but hell, my nephew is getting married. It has to be an awesome party. Greensworth opens the door to his apartment and I follow him inside. His apartment is messy, dark and smeels like garlic. “You should get some light in here.” I comment as he opens a small box. She pulls out some bags with coke to a start. “Yeah, I know, papi.” Greensworth mutters. “Never found the money for it.” “Well, my uncle Resto has a lamp that he...” I say, but is interrupted as a bunch of policemen enters the room, dragging both of us out of there. “What’s this?” Greensworth cries out as he is put in handcuffs. “You are both under arrest. Everything you say can...” One of the police officers says. “Yeah, yeah.” I say and sigh. “We know.” We’re set in court the day after, both guilty. Three years for me, five for Greensworth. In the prison bus, I look around. Most of those people look scared. We’re going to Chester Correctional Institution. I’ve heard it should be better than Coal Town, but what do I know? I’ve never been in prison. I look at the man beside me. I don’t think much about his appearance, I just think I’d start a conversation with him. Get some friends already. “What are you in for?” I ask the man, who is looking out of the window. “Listen,” The man says with a sigh. “don’t ever ask an inmate what they’re in for. Never.” I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. “He’s new.” Greensworth says from the seat behind us. The man nods and manages a smile. He then looks at me, saying “What’s your name, fish?” I assume this man has been in prison before since he’s calling me ‘fish’. “Name’s Timmy.” I say, waiting for him to tell his name. “Well, Timmy, I think prison will be good for you. This is my fourth time behind bars.” The man mutters. “Name’s Chad Bottom.” “Don’t tell anyone, Timmy.” Chad says as we’re on watch in the middle of the night. “Please.” I remember how Greensworth died. He was stabbed because he refused to do something for Larry Jan, an old man who had been in Chester for nine years. If it hadn’t been for Chad, he’d stabbed me too. “You’ll have to tell them eventually.” I say. “I know.” Chad says. “But not yet.” I nod, agreeing not to tell. “Not yet.” Deaths *None Credits *Chad Bottom *Kerri Mavis *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Oscar Greensworth (flashback) Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues